Silencioso
Silencioso “The Vampire” '(サイレント'','' Silencioso'') is the doctor of The Roronoa Pirates, originally one of the last members of the crew to join. He was a Marine doctor, but his own practices and just his way of taking blood from others had made to become dismissed from the marine’s services. After leaving he had spend his days feeding off of animals and until he had come across of Mikayla and her crew. Seeing him as an outcast, Mikayla offered him to join the crew, he agreed. With a bounty of 50,000,000 for such crimes as, going throughout the lands and taking the blood from Farmer’s live stock and some people. His own crime against the government when he was off on his own, then joining the Roronoa crew and committing crimes with them. His most famous is the fight he had with vice-admiral Stainless and his own subordinates. His joining in and participating in the attack on Jousai Down, Silencioso sets out to help Mikayla kill off her family and Senshi who had killed off Reinikus and Mikayla’s first born. Appearance During his days as a doctor, he wore a white button up shirt and a black tie. He had black suit trousers and shoes, he wore a lab coat over this and had a red scarf on. He kept his hair slicked back and in a ponytail, with a black ribbon holding it in place. Whenever he was dismissed and during the per-time skip, his hair had grown out and he had become extremely skinny. To the point that his rib cage was clearly seen underneath his skin. He wore a long black coat, which did transform into his wing when he went into a hybird mode. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face, when in his hybird form. He had revealed to be shirtless and wore a pair of torn and ragged pants. During the post-time skip, he has changed his cloak to a black one with a white design on it. He then had a vial over his face, with bead work over the vial. Personality Silencioso comes off as a merciful Antagonists, he does kill but he makes it almost painless for his victims. But he did hate the fact that the ways he had helped healed people was rejected. So now he was filled with hate for them, but since most of the times his is silent and will rarely speak. Thus why he is a master spy, his own silence is a blessing. But he is a man who shows his loyalty, shown when Mikyla had her baby. Silencioso tried all he could to revive the baby, he had commented that most would have just left the baby to die. Since it didn't really have hope to begin with. But the best thing that was commented about him is that Silencioso has the greatest self control and calmness in any situations, thus why he was a good doctor. Relationships Crew Among the crew he has the greatest respect for them, he had seen first hand at just how much loyalty is to Mikayla. Often commented that many of the crew members are almost like Reiniku and Mikayla's children. The crew members have respect for Silencioso and he does them, but he works the best with Pulpo Hombre. This was shown when Silencioso had grabbed onto an opponent, throwing them into the ocean and Pulpo took over. Roronoa D. Mikayla Mikayla seems to like Silencioso since he has been asked to join, however he never speaks so their relationship has not been revealed yet. However, Mikayla has seen his face and she knows why he has been an outcast. Gladly letting him join her crew. Enemies Vice-admiral Stainless Silencioso had fought Stainless a few times and had avoided capture from him every time. So the two want to finish it, but one thing that Stainless had commented when he had discussed Silencioso with Dr. Fishbonen. Is that he was surprised at how much mercy that Silencioso put into his attacks. He had made Stainless go numb before the real fight began. Others Dr. Fishbonen Being a former colleague of his Silencioso and Fishbonen have had a professional respect for each other. The two had been great doctors, but Fishbonen's personally opinion of Silencioso was much different. He did see some blood lust in his eyes, but was shocked to hear at just what he did to Stainless before they fought. Abilities and Powers Speed Because of his extremely light body and basically he is only close to 80 pounds or so. He is very fast on land, but in the air he has claimed that he rules the sky's. He is very fast in the air, able to dodge fire arms and other projectiles in the air. Light Build Because of Silencioso being so skinny and thin, he is very light. This has both its advantages and disadvantages, he is able to fly and run much more faster. But he lacks strength and some endurance, so he seems to an opponent who attacks from the sky and not the ground. Swordsmanship Silencioso is skilled with a sword, he uses a pair of twin blades that are at the ends of his wings when in either a hybird or full bat form. He uses the length and swiftness of this to make him a swordsmans who uses speed and not strength. Of course he wouldn't give a lot of damage from one strike and before he will end up making the persons body go numb with Haoshu haki and they wouldn't even know it. Fighting Style Silencioso's fighting style is that only to himself, he will purposely use his Haoshu haki to make opponents go numb. Because he doesn't wish for them to feel the pain of his attacks and even bits. He has commented that he must kill in order to survive, because of his devil fruit powers. He has to feed off of blood, but mostly animals. Show he has been shown to bit onto others from the air as he comes down. But he is a long ranged fighter and the skies is his domain, so those on the ground are at a great disadvantage when facing him. He seems to be able to drop many different bombs and other exploding objects. Medical Skills Since Silencioso was a highly respected doctor, but he had an odd way of healing most people. He would literally bit into them and take out the infected blood cells and such, so most of the times that is what he does with injures among the Roronoa crew. However, he knows many other techniques to heal injures. He seems to know how to revive others as well, shown when he had given all he could in trying to revive Mikayla and Reiniku's baby when it came out of the womb. Devil Fruit The '''Komori Komori no Mi (小森小森) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a Vampire Bat. Komori for “Vampire Bat”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the 'Vamp-Vamp Fruit '. Strengths and Weakness Besides the fruit giving the user immense strength, speed and many other attributes. The user's hearing go to nearly superhuman level and they can release a sonic wave to help track others and their environment. Also like the real one, the user can feed off of the blood of others. However, it seems that Silencioso feeds off of more of animals than people. Sadly the user could only feed of off this, than normal food. Other than that, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Silencioso has shown to use haki for combat and other purposes, he can increase his senses. Shown with his hearing and smell, he can be able to smell blood from a few miles away and hear things from up to a great distance away. He had shown to have great durability, when he had fought Stainless he was able to take the man's sword strikes and not be injured. But his best style is with Haoshu haki, being a doctor he used this to knock out his patience's and then did what he needed to do with them. He does this to animals as well, to not let them suffer as he feeds off of them. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Roronoa Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Doctor Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen